


Gravity

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small little series of AU ficlits that started out life as a tiny romance piece named Curls and renamed Gravity. Over time, John and Elizabeth realize that there is something there between them worth exploring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I know it, you know it, we all agree. No money made, no infringement intended. Any similarity to any story not my own is unintentional. Pure fluff previously posted in john_elizabeth

The two poems quoted and used within this ficlit are inspired/adapted from a poem by A.S. Byatt and "Song of Solomon" from the bible. 

**Title:** Gravity  
 **Genre:** Stargate Atlantis; Sparky AU fluff  
 **Rating:** G through PG-13  
 **Timeline:** AU; Sometime between Season three and "Sunday" of season four.  
 **Author's Note:** Sooo... to re-cap: This is my longer Sparky ficlit. I originally wrote and posted it as a WIP, not something I normally do, but well, that was just how this one was. It started as a small drabble named "Curls" and was initially inspired by the promo pics that first came out for season three as it was just starting. 

Oh, and btw, the yoga that Elizabeth does in the ficlit is Hatha yoga which is generally the most commonly practiced in the West. Asana are the position/poses. And in English the asanas that she does, in order are: Eagle Pose; The Tree; The Mountain; The Salutation; The Wheel; and King of the Dance

* * *

  


John sat across from Elizabeth as she finished reading his latest tactical report. For a moment, he was distracted by the sight of her absently twirling a stylus in her hand. He watched as she deftly twitched the device, almost mesmerized by the rapid movements of her graceful fingers. Then she suddenly pursed her lips and blew a puff of air upwards in an attempt to shift a curling tendril of hair away from her eyes. Immediately, John’s gaze returned to the original focus of his attention. 

He wasn’t entirely certain as to when he had first noticed that Elizabeth’s dark, curling hair had grown longer, but once he had, John had begun to find it nearly impossible at times to draw his eyes away from it, or the beautiful face that it framed. It had become increasingly difficult to ignore the way the soft curls would sometimes caress her cheek. Or the way that a few tendrils would always seem to fall loose from behind her ear, causing her to either brush them back absently, or to do as she was now; try and blow them back with small puffs of air from between her pursed lips. 

Irresistibly, his eyes were drawn to her mouth.

 _“Pppttt,”_ another small puff of air, and Elizabeth licked her bottom lip briefly. 

John found himself fascinated by the gesture, unconsciously mimicking her, his own mouth going suddenly dry. And still, the rebellious curl fell near her downcast eyes. 

_“Pppttt.”_

John was surprised to discover that his fingers were tingling as he fought the urge to reach across the desk and brush the gentle curl back. Even more, he wanted to bury in his hands in her hair and John wondered if the soft curls would tangle with his fingers, cling to them. 

“Elizabeth,” he said, his voice rasping slightly.

“Almost done, Colonel,” she assured him, not looking up from the report and tilting her head slightly as she read. The movement caused another rebellious curl to slip loose from behind Elizabeth’s ear and she blew another puff of air upwards in their direction. 

For a moment, John wondered if she was trying to drive him crazy. 

_“Pppttt,”_ the breath danced lightly from her lips once more.

"Lizabeth,” he said, and the tender use of her name finally drew her eyes up to his. 

Impulsively, John rose and reached across the desk to lightly brush at the soft tendrils of her hair with his hand, pleased to feel the curls tangle gently around his fingertips. 

The unexpected intimacy surprised them both a little.

“Have I ever told you how much I like your hair longer?” He asked suddenly in a thick voice, unable to stop himself.

“No,” she replied, her voice quietly bemused and softly wondering.

“I like it longer,” he murmured, impulsively slipping his fingers through a few of the soft tendrils, pleased to feel them curl gently around his fingers. “Very much,” he practically whispered as he traced his fingers along her cheek and his eyes locked with hers. 

He reached his hand back up so that Elizabeth’s soft curls briefly twined about his fingers once more before he finally brushed them back behind her ear. His fingertips ghosted along her cheek, dancing along the trembling line between them, hesitated. He meet her eyes. “I just thought that you should know,” he said, his voice low as he finally pulled his hand away and sat back down.

“I see,” she replied softly, smiling quietly.

He returned her smile with a lopsided grin of his own. “Good,” he said, laughter in his voice as the rebellious curl slipped free once more…


	2. A Gift

“Here you are,” John said as he stepped out onto the balcony.

“Here I am,” Elizabeth replied, a smile in her voice. She stood leaning against a support beam, looking out across the surrounding ocean. A light breeze played with her curls and for the first time in a long time, she seemed at peace for the moment. 

John took the chance to admire the way the warm evening light haloed Elizabeth where she stood and just how beautiful she really was. 

“Did you need something, Colonel?” Elizabeth asked when John had been silent for some time. 

John made his way over to where she stood and gave her a lopsided smile. 

“You’re looking like the proverbial cat,” Elizabeth observed as she looked over to her military leader. “So, where’s the canary, Colonel?” Elizabeth said conversationally, her own small smile a quiet response to his. “What are you up to?”

“I have to be ‘up’ to something? I can’t just be pleased about a successful mission and some potentially valuable allies?” John asked, his lopsided grin confirming Elizabeth’s suspicions despite his words.

She raised an eyebrow in his direction which only prompted the military leader to grin mischievously. Elizabeth gave a small fond sigh before shifting to lean lightly on the railing before her. 

“I’m pleased that you and your team were so successful.” 

“And Carson’s pleased that I didn’t have to spend any time in his infirmary,” John replied, his customary grin bright on his face.

“There is that,” the Atlantean leader replied, holding back a smile. “And the Talosians appear to be a reasonable and well-meaning people.”

John nodded quietly. He glanced over to Elizabeth, watching her, glad to see her so relaxed and peaceful. In his opinion, it had been too long since he had seen her like that, and he loved the way she looked when she could take the chance to have a moment to breath, out on what he had begun to think of as ‘their balcony.’

For a moment more, John watched as the soft evening breeze danced through Elizabeth’s hair, smiling as she reached up to brush back a few stray curls. 

The diplomat caught her military leader watching her and she raised her eyebrow, giving him a look as she stood up straight to face him. John tried his best to return her expression with an innocent one of his own, but couldn’t quite keep the smile from his face.

“Colonel…”

Finally, he relented. “I got you something,” he admitted with a pleased smile.

“Got me something?”

A few stray curls slipped loose from behind Elizabeth’s ear and John reached over to tenderly brush them back. “For your hair,” he murmured.

John reached into his vest pocket and showed the Atlantean leader the elegantly carved hair slide.

“It’s lovely,” Elizabeth said quietly as she took it from his hand.

John reached over and brushed back her hair back with a charming grin. Elizabeth couldn’t help but smile in return. She deftly placed the ornament in her dark hair to hold back the soft curls. 

But instead of removing his hands, John suddenly gave Elizabeth a look that was part mischief, part desire, and pulled her gently forward. 

“John?”

He kissed her then, a soft brush of warmth. For a moment, Elizabeth froze, then with a soft moan, she deepened the kiss, leaning into John. When they finally parted, somewhat breathlessly, he murmured, “Have a told you how much I like your hair longer?”

Elizabeth laughed lightly and pulled him back for another kiss…


	3. Yoga

**It was several** weeks later that John walked through the early morning corridors of Atlantis absorbing the familiar, peaceful hum of the Ancient city. It was almost like a heartbeat, and the military commander felt his own pulse fall into synch with it. His breathing was an easy counterpoint to both, and John found himself wondering if every member of the expedition felt the life of Atlantis, or if it had something to do with the Ancient gene. 

A last turn of the corridor then, and John had reached his destination. To his surprise though, someone was using the small gym. He leaned, loose limbed and casual, against the doorframe and took a moment to consider the room’s sole occupant.

Elizabeth stood peacefully on one slightly bent leg in the center of the room, haloed in the warm light streaming in from the large windows behind her. Her left leg was wrapped around her right, and she kept her left foot pointed gracefully downward. Her arms were also entwined and raised upward so that her graceful hands could be held in a elegant position before her face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was calm and quiet. 

After several moments of John debating whether or not to announce his presence, Elizabeth spoke, her voice tinged with a mild amusement. “Good morning, Colonel.” Eyes still closed, she seemed to read his thoughts as she answered his unspoken question, “You have a certain way of walking and resting. And I can hear you breathing.”

“That doesn’t exactly speak well of my training,” he replied wryly. 

Elizabeth opened her eyes finally and relaxed her pose so that she could look over to her military commander. “We’re not exactly in combat, Colonel.”

“Not exactly,” he replied with a touch of humor. 

Elizabeth raised a brow in response, prompting John to give her one of his boyish grins. She simply sighed softly and proceeded into her next _asana,_ bringing her left leg up so that she could rest the flat of her foot high on the right inner thigh. Now standing peacefully on one leg, Elizabeth brought her hands up slowing in a praying gesture before her chest, closing her eyes as well. Then, continuing to move slowly and gracefully, she raised her arms above her head, palms still together. 

John watched in admiring silence from where he stood in the doorway.

“Are you going to just stand there watching, John?” Elizabeth asked finally, her voice light and faintly amused. She opened her eyes and looked over to him with a bright green gaze. 

Slowly, she released her pose. “Come here,” she invited.

“What?” He asked when he finally realized that she was serious.

“Come here, John,” she repeated, a small smile playing across her lips in response to her military commander’s bemused expression. 

Apprehensively, John reached for the duffel next to his feet and set it just inside the doorway as the door slid shut behind him. Then he walked slowly over to where Elizabeth stood waiting for him. 

“Just think of this as another training exercise, John,” she said, still with a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Combat training doesn’t exactly include yoga, Elizabeth. And the Air Force doesn’t necessarily think that ‘downward facing dog’ is a vital skill for a pilot to have.”

Elizabeth laughed lightly. “Well, maybe they should, Colonel. Yoga teaches discipline, measured thought, and clear insight, as well as flexibility and peaceful endurance.” 

“I’ll be sure to let General O’Neill know that the next time I see him,” John replied wryly. 

Elizabeth smiled.

“Take off your shoes,” she directed him, waiting for him to do so before motioning him over to the mats. 

“Now,” she said, “hold your arms next to your sides, palms in. Keep your shoulders square and your back straight.”

Easily, John fell into the pose. “That’s it?” He asked, surprised when she didn’t ask him to take a complicated position like the ones that she had been just doing. 

She smiled. “Now, close your eyes.”

John did so, still not understanding why she wasn’t asking him to do anything more elaborate. After several minutes, John opened his eyes. “I don’t get it, Elizabeth.”

“Eyes closed, John,” she replied brightly. 

Obediently, he closed his eyes once more. After several minutes, John found himself wanting to move. 

“Okay, what’s next?” He asked.

“The pose is called, _samasthiti-asana,_ John; the mountain,” she replied. 

After several moments more, John began to sway ever so slightly as his thoughts drifted. Then he felt her hands light against his back for a moment.

“The mountain doesn’t move, John,” she said quietly, before removing her hands once he was aware of the slight sway. 

“Okay, this can’t really be a yoga position,” he said finally. “Ha ha ha…I get it,” he continued dryly. “It’s let's fool the gullible, Colonel.”

Elizabeth touched his back again as he ever so slightly swayed once more. “The goal is to achieve a sense of center, John. To stand firmly, without moving.”

She stepped close, standing just behind him, so close that he could feel her warmth against his back. 

“To be peaceful and patiently enduring like the mountain, Colonel; to be still,” she said quietly behind him. “You can be still, can’t you, John?” She asked, her voice clearly amused. 

John swayed slightly again and felt his back lean lightly against Elizabeth a moment as she stood firmly behind him. He recovered quickly, but now he found himself even more aware of just how close she was. He could feel the shape of her as a warmth against his back and the sound of her soft breath seemed to surround him. 

“Breath in… out… in… out…” she prompted. “Feel your center.”

Suddenly, he stepped forward and turned to face her, breaking the _asana_. “Mohamed calls,” he said as lightly as he could. 

For a moment, he was afraid that she would see through him, but finally she said, “All right, Colonel, let’s try something else.”

Elizabeth sat first on her knees, tucking her feet underneath herself. Slowly, she rose up so that she was kneeling. Then, keeping her right knee to the mat, she brought her other knee up, placing her left foot flat to the ground. Fluidly she moved, stretching her right leg straight back and keeping her other leg in a low sort of lunge. At the same time, she closed her eyes and brought her hands up in a praying gesture in front of herself before raising them slowly straight above her head, palms still facing each other. And finally, she arched her back and created a ‘C’ shape between her arms and her right leg. 

“Elizabeth, I’ll break my back,” John said wryly. “There’s absolutely no way I can make my body do that, and I’m surprised you can.”

Her laughter was bright. “I suppose you’re right,” she conceded before gracefully pulling her right leg forward and making her back arch, feet to the floor, hands bracing herself on the other side, and her stomach top most. 

“Show-off,” John accused.

Elizabeth slide herself flat onto her back. “A little,” she laughed, her eyes bright as she looked up and over to John, her expression a teasing mixture of amusement, apology, and a certain measure of smugness. She sat up with a playful smile. “Maybe more than a little,” she conceded when she saw John’s expression. 

“Well, so far, it looks like to do yoga, I have to either be some kind of contortionist…” he offered Elizabeth a hand up, “…or a pillar,” he said with a teasing grin. 

She responded with wry grin of her own. “Point taken, Colonel.”

“So between standing, and being a pretzel, what is there?” He asked gamely. 

Elizabeth smiled quietly a moment.

“Stand like this,” she said, showing him a position like that of the Mountain pose.

“Elizabeth…”

“Now do this,” she said with a smile, holding one arm out at an upward angle and bending her left leg back so that she could grab her foot with her hand. 

John mimicked her, easily following her actions.

Still holding her foot, Elizabeth stretched her leg back, balancing herself with her other arm. 

Again, John mimicked her actions as Elizabeth slipped out of the pose. Suddenly, he lost his balance and Elizabeth made an instinctive grab for John’s outstretched hand. For a moment, it seemed as if they would both stay upright, then of course, gravity took over and John fell, pulling Elizabeth down with him. 

With muffled ‘oofs’ they ended in a tangled heap on the mats covering the gym floor. 

“Are you okay?” John asked the top of Elizabeth’s head as he shifted beneath her.

“I think so; you?” She responded as she sat up, straddling him and catching his green eyes with her own intent gaze. 

“Yeah,” he answered. “Guess that position needs a little work,” he added, only catching the unintended innuendo as Elizabeth shifted slightly and John became intensely aware of their unintentionally intimate situation. 

Elizabeth seemed to catch it at the same time, and blushed in response, her eyes still locked with his as the sparks danced between them.

“John… we…” she murmured.

“We?” John asked, his own voice low.

“We shouldn’t… you know we shouldn’t…” Elizabeth whispered.

“Lizabeth…” he murmured, his voice whispering with desire. 

“I… I’m afraid,” she finally admitted hesitantly.

“Afraid?” John had never thought to hear that from the Atlantean leader.

“I’m afraid of how easily I could fall,” she confessed. “How easily you could become my gravity.”

“We could fall together,” John replied, his eyes dark as he looked into hers. “Though,” he smiled charmingly, “I always did much prefer flying.”

“Flying,” she whispered.

“Flying,” he answered as he reached up to release Elizabeth’s long dark hair from the hair slide that was keeping it pinned up. 

Finally, Elizabeth bent to brush her lips warmly against John’s in a light kiss. He rose, shifting so that Elizabeth sat on his lap and he could slide his hands around her waist. He brought them to the small of her back and his fingers traced light circles over the red fabric as he kissed her again. 

She sighed and deepened the kiss, nibbling lightly and tracing her tongue over his lips. John mimicked her actions before deepening the kiss still further, tasting her, catching her breath with his own. 

He slid his hands back around her waist then and rested each one lightly on either side. As he continued to kiss her, John brushed his thumbs up under the hem of her shirt, tracing warm circles on the flesh there. And after a few moments, the rest of his hand followed, the hem of the shirt resting on top of either wrist so that when John started tracing his way upward, the red fabric rose as well. 

Elizabeth sighed as John kissed his way down from her mouth and to the pulse point at the hollow of her throat. 

“John,” she gasped.

John stopped nuzzling her neck so that he could look into Elizabeth’s summer green eyes. He slipped his hands out from underneath her shirt and slipped them gently into her hair. “We’ll catch each other,” he assured her gently. 

He brushed his lips against hers lightly, breathing her in.

“And ‘Lizabeth?” 

“Yes?” she whispered, her breath warm against his mouth.

“I like yoga so far,” he said playfully, his lips smiling against hers.

“Is that so, Colonel?” She replied, unable to keep the smile from her own lips. “Then perhaps I should share a few more _asanas_ with you…”


	4. The Garden

**John leaned, casual** and loose limbed, in the doorway of Elizabeth’s office. She hadn’t yet seemed to have noticed him, so the military leader took the chance to freely admire her without either Elizabeth protesting, or others looking on. 

The Atlantean leader’s head was tilted to one side, her ocean green eyes intent as she read the screen of her laptop. One hand rested lightly on the scroll pad of her computer and the other absently played with the silver pendant of her necklace where it hung above the low V of her red shirt. And for a moment, John found himself fascinated by the graceful movement of her hand. 

“Are you just going to stand there watching me, John?” Elizabeth asked finally without looking up, her voice faintly amused.

“What would you say if I said yes?” He replied, a smile in his own voice.

“I’d say that it seems like you have entirely too much time on your hands, and maybe I should grant Rodney’s request for another assistant in his lab with the Ancient gene,” she answered dryly, trying to keep the smile from her lips. 

“I think that we both know what a waste of my talents that would be,” John quipped, giving Elizabeth a shameless grin when she looked up. 

“Oh, I’m not entirely certain of that Colonel,” she teased back, smiling.

“Well then,” he drawled, pushing himself away from the door in one fluid movement and making his way across the office to stand behind Elizabeth’s chair. He placed his hands on the back of her chair to brace himself as he leaned down so he could murmur softly into her ear, “I’ll just have to find a way to convince you.”

“Convince me?” The Atlantean leader practically whispered in response. 

“Of course,” he replied in a deep murmur before he rose slowly and gently turned her chair around to face him. “You have to give me a chance to prove myself,” he insisted before adding with a lopsided grin, “and my talents.”

“Come with me,” John said then, taking her hand and urging her up from the chair.

“John,” she protested. “John, I still have reports to review.”

“And they’ll still be right here for you when you get back,” he reasoned, leading her out the side door, through the corridors of Atlantis, and to the nearest transporter. 

“John, where are we going?” Elizabeth asked as the transporter brought them to a section of Atlantis far from the area that the expedition was currently occupying. 

“You’ll see,” he replied as he lead her out of the transporter and into the hallway. “Trust me.” The military commander gave Elizabeth a playful grin.

“Colonel,” she tried again, only to be interrupted by John kissing her unexpectedly. 

“Trust me,” he repeated, giving her another quick kiss before taking her hand once more and leading her down the hallway. 

Finally, they came to a large closed door and John waved his hand over the blue crystals at the edge of the doorframe. The doors slid open to reveal a Zen-like garden warmly illuminated by the setting sun that poured in through the wall of stained glass. The pilot grinned playfully again and stepped into the garden room, beckoning to Elizabeth.

“It’s beautiful,” she said reverently as she looked around herself and to the wall of stained glass, the elegant fountain mimicking a stream flowing through glittering stones, and the single ancient Cherry-like tree that grew in the heart of the garden. 

“There’s more,” John said quietly and reached for Elizabeth’s hand so that he could lead her over to a seemingly blank wall. Gently, he guided her hand to the wall and stepped close behind her pressing himself lightly against her back.

“Watch,” he whispered quietly into her ear. “The first time I saw this, I thought of you.” 

John brushed his hand over the wall until it rested warmly over hers. Atlantis responded to his touch, and a moonlight blue Ancient poetic script began to glow softly…

 _“These things are there,”_ he translated unexpectedly. 

_“The garden and the tree; the serpent at its root; the fruit of gold. The woman in the shadow of the boughs. The running water and the grassy space. They are and were there. At the old world’s rim, in the Atlantean grove.”_

_“These things are there,”_ he continued, his voice low and tender. 

_“The garden and the tree; the blossom on the branch; the leaf of green. The grassy bower in the shadows of passion. The crystal fountain and the secluded place. They are and were there. At the old world’s rim, in the Atlantean grove._

_“These things are there,”_ John continued, his lips brushing softly against her ear. 

_“The garden and the tree; the petal falling down in grace; the fruit of gold. The promise in the shadows of the boughs. The water dance and the hidden space. And you and I are there. At the old world’s rim, in the Atlantean grove,”_ John finished translating the tender poem.

“How do you know what it says?” Elizabeth asked, her voice as quiet as John’s.

“I’m not sure,” he admitted. “I think that maybe it’s the gene. God knows I couldn’t understand any other Ancient if my life depended on it. Or maybe…” John murmured. “It’s because it reminds me of you… of us,” he whispered warmly. 

“Us?” Elizabeth said softly as she turned in John’s arms, facing him.

John reached for the hair slide holding Elizabeth’s hair back, freeing the soft dark curls so that he could gently tangle his fingers in their length. “Us,” John murmured as he kissed her passionately, nibbling softly at her lips and his tongue a warm caress against hers.

“This is crazy. We’re crazy,” Elizabeth sighed finally when they broke the kiss.

“I know,” John confessed as he brushed back her hair gently before sliding his hands down her sides and to her hips. He bent to nuzzle at her neck, nipping softly and prompting Elizabeth to tilt her head slightly, giving him better access. 

“It would mean our careers,” she gasped softly, as John brought his lips to the warm hollow of Elizabeth’s throat. “Leaving Atlantis,” she continued, “if anyone ever found out.” 

“And it feels like we’re lying all the time,” she confessed. 

John mumbled something against her neck as he trailed kisses over her skin until he reached the spot just behind her ear, making her gasp in response.

“We _are_ crazy. This is crazy,” John agreed, whispering in her ear before pulling back to look into her ocean green eyes. “So do you…” he hesitated, “do want to…” 

“To end it?” She finished for him, holding his warm gaze with her own soft one. She reached her hands upward to lay them lightly over his deep heartbeat, feeling it pulsing rapidly beneath her palms. “We should,” she said softly.

“You’re right of course,” John agreed reluctantly. “You’re right, but…”

“John?” Elizabeth asked, her ocean green eyes dark with mixed emotion.

“But…” he breathed. “Oh God, Elizabeth,” he practically gasped. “You… I… you…” He took a deep breath, licked his lips, and slid his hands upward so he could cradle her head tenderly between them. “You’ve become my gravity.” John met her dark eyes with his own. “You _are,_ my gravity,” he repeated sincerely.

“John,” Elizabeth whispered in response. “We can’t end this,” Elizabeth agreed finally, bringing John’s head down for another kiss and leaning back against the wall. She pulled him tight against herself, needing to feel him close. 

“This is crazy,” she repeated when they finally broke the kiss. “There are so many reasons that we shouldn’t do this. And everything in my head tells me that this could end with us falling.” She said softly. “But with you, I feel like I’m flying,” Elizabeth murmured. “And I think I really like the feeling,” she admitted.

“I can fly,” John responded cheekily, causing Elizabeth to smile, almost despite herself.

“I know,” she replied, her voice low and tender. 

“I won’t let you fall, Elizabeth. I’ll catch you,” he promised. 

“I know that too,” she assured him, the wall behind them glowing softly as John bent his head to kiss her again…


	5. The Gathering

**Halling set a** friendly hand on John’s shoulder a moment to gain the military commander’s attention before offering him another mug of potent Athosian wine. 

John shook his head and held up a hand, “No, thank you, Halling,” he replied politely. 

The Athosian man smiled, “We are pleased that you and your people could join us for the _Gathering_ ,” he said.

John looked over to where Carson was singing in a bright, slightly off-key brogue. The doctor held a mug of wine in one hand, while the other gestured wildly about. And the Athosians near the happy Scotsman laughed, gamely trying to catch the off-kilter tune that Carson was cheerfully butchering. 

“I think that I can safely say that we’re glad to be here,” John replied with a grin.

“Teyla felt that your people needed the festival as much as her own people do; a time to gather and celebrate life and honor those that have been lost.”

John nodded once, acknowledging the truth of Halling’s words.

Suddenly, a pretty young Athosian woman appeared to take Halling’s hand and lead him off to dance. Halling’s expression reminded John of something Teyla had said about the _Gathering_ being the time when many _Handfastings_ took place amongst her people. And as he looked around, he saw that there were indeed many couples, Athosian or otherwise, similarly engaged with either dancing or quietly talking near the central fire. 

John smiled when he saw Dr. Brown coaxing a very drunk, very awkward Rodney to dance. Katie herself wasn’t exactly sober, and both scientists were laughing as they tried to coordinate limbs that kept tangling. Near the fire, Teyla and Ronon sat close, talking quietly to each other. Every so often Teyla would brush a hand over the warrior’s arm or lay it lightly on his knee, and Ronon looked more than pleased with the quiet contact. 

“Ahh, Laddie,” Carson slurred in a lilting brogue. “Canna find her?”

John tried to keep his expression blank as he met Carson’s knowing blue eyes.

“Ahh, Johnny, she’s a fine lass, Liz is,” Carson asserted, his brogue thick with the effects of the significant amount of Athosian wine that he had consumed. “She brings out the best in ye, Laddie. And there’s a fine light she has, bein’ with you.”

“Ahh, it’s a beautiful thing, the love ye two have found,” Carson slurred with a drunken smile. “Hold on to it, Laddie. It’s not every day that ye find the other half of your soul.” 

“Carson, you are very drunk my friend,” John said, hoping like hell that the physician hadn’t shared any of his thoughts on the matter with anyone else.

“Oh, aye,” Carson agreed. “Aye, indeed. But it doesna make what I said untrue.”

“Carson,” John said before he was interrupted by the doctor. 

“I won’t say anything, Laddie. Ye can trust me on that,” he assured the military commander. “Even if I’ve had a wee bit o’ something to drink,” he finished with another knowing expression.

John gave the doctor a wry grin as Carson seemed to read his thoughts. But before he could say anything further, Laura made her way over to them and wrapped her arms around Carson. 

“Excuse me, Sir, but I have to steal the good doctor,” Laura said happily.

Even drunk, the Lieutenant was graceful, and she started to lead the doctor away to dance with her. Carson allowed himself to be lead away, a large grin on his face, but he turned back once to call to John, “Ye remember what I said, Laddie.”

The Colonel couldn’t quite keep the smile from his face as he watched Cadman lead Dr. Beckett into the sound of the drums and samisen. 

“Aye, Carson,“ John said underneath his breath as he scanned the gathering of people once more for a glimpse of Elizabeth. Finally, he saw her on the edge of the village clearing, disappearing into the trees and heading in the direction of the water. 

The military leader edged his way around the celebrating Athosians and Atlanteans so that he could follow the path that Elizabeth had taken. After a few moments, John found her, feet in the cool waves and her head bowed low.

John stood a moment in the shadow of the trees, feeling the twilight rising around them and hearing the distant sounds of the Gathering echo through the warm air. He watched Elizabeth and found himself fascinated, as always, by the beautiful woman before him. 

“Elizabeth?”

John stepped onto the glittering sand and stopped just short of the waves. He tilted his head to catch of glimpse of Elizabeth’s face and finally saw why her head was bowed, rather than looking out upon the waves as he would have expected. 

“What are they?” He asked quietly when he saw the small blue lights dancing around her fingers.

She smiled softly. “Teyla said that the Athosians call them _li'tasi_ , little stars.” 

Elizabeth held out her hand and the small firefly-like creatures drifted in John’s direction. He held out his own hand and the _li’tasi_ danced around his fingers a moment before drifting off to join more of the small creatures that had come to surround them. 

They stood for a moment in comfortable silence watching the small blue lights of the _li’tasi_ dance above the twilight waves. Finally, Elizabeth sighed, “We should probably be heading back, they’re going to miss us soon.”

John laughed in response. “Trust me, Elizabeth, no one is missing us right now.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Even Rodney’s had enough Athosian wine that Dr. Brown’s gotten him to dance.”

“Rodney dances?” Elizabeth asked with some amusement.

“You’d be surprised who can dance,” John informed her with a boyish grin. 

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow once more in response, a smile playing along her lips. “Oh?”

The military leader held out his hand. “Dance with me…” When she hesitated, John gave her a playful grin. “I promise, I do know how to dance,” John quipped. “None of your toes will come to any permanent harm. Look, I’ll even take off my boots.” And he immediately proceeded to do just that, setting his boots aside and joining her in the waves.

“There’s no music,” Elizabeth observed even as she took his hand.

John smiled and drew her into his arms. As they started to move in a slow, graceful waltz, he murmured, “You are my music.”

The waves swirled about their feet as they danced, and the small _li’tasi_ surrounded them like stars. As they continued to dance, John marveled at how perfectly she fit in his arms and how easily they moved together. The scent of her, warm jasmine in the twilight, surround him softly. Her heartbeat merged with his, becoming the song that moved them. And her ocean green eyes drew him in completely. 

_“Set me as a seal upon your heart,”_ he whispered quietly, lost in the feel of her swaying with him. _“As a seal upon your arm, for love is stronger than death, eternal as the stars.”_

“John?”

They slowly swayed to a stop as the _li’tasi_ danced around them.

“I love you, ‘Lizabeth,” John murmured tenderly. 

“You love me?”

“I love you,” he whispered softly.

Her slow, warm smile was like starlight caressing him. “I love _you,_ ” she whispered in a tender rhythm that felt like it had became his heartbeat. 

“It feels like everything was leading me here; leading me here to you,” John said softly.

“Yes,” Elizabeth whispered in agreement. “Everything.”

John smiled in sudden humor. “And apparently, love makes me recite poetry like a teenager.”

Elizabeth responded with a giddy laugh. “I love you, poetry and all.”

He kissed her then like the passionate caress was the very completion of his soul...


	6. Together

**John stood quietly** in the open doorway of Elizabeth’s office, knowing that the room’s occupant was very aware of his presence even though she had yet to say anything. He waited for her to breach the silence first, and as he did so, John found himself watching Elizabeth and aching to hold her close. 

The dark circles under her eyes worried him, and the tense set of her shoulders spoke volumes. More than any words, the quiet, agitated tap of the stylus on the pad in Elizabeth’s hands said that she was wrestling with whatever was written there. She twisted the chain and gold pendant at her throat anxiously, and there were shadows surrounding Elizabeth that even the warm summer light couldn’t seem to chase away. 

“They’re questioning every decision we ever made,” Elizabeth spoke finally and quietly. “That _I’ve_ made,” she amended. 

“Let them,” he responded, stepping into the room. “Let them pick over every choice we ever made,” John said as he walked a path over to the white couch and settled himself next to Elizabeth. 

“And you know what they’ll find?” He asked her. “That each of those decisions were the right ones for Atlantis and the expedition,” John insisted as he looked into her ocean green eyes. “Each one,” he repeated.

“I’m not so certain,” Elizabeth countered as she rose from the couch and began to pace the open confines of the room. 

“I am,” John replied.

Elizabeth stopped, turned to face the man sitting on her office couch. “How can you be so sure, John?”

“Because it’s the truth,” he responded simply.

“The IOA has a way of not letting inconvenient truths get in the way of their judgments,” she answered knowingly. “It won’t matter what the real reasoning was behind the decisions, or even if they were the best choices. All that will matter is what they want to see, and more importantly, what the IOA wants the truth to be.”

She walked back to the couch and handed John the computer pad.

“And the truth is, that they _have_ finally found the technicality that will serve their purposes,” she said, referring to fraternization charge that the IOA was demanding that they both answer in person at the Cheyenne Mountain complex that housed the SGC. 

John scanned the computer pad, seeing what Elizabeth meant as he looked over the long list of reports and decisions that the oversight committee wanted to review in regards to the Atlantis expedition. With most of the events, John could see nothing that could even be linked to the proposed charges. What few things listed there that could be related, were long ago made decisions, including his own assignment as the military commander of Atlantis. But he knew that Elizabeth could very well be right in saying that it might not really matter.

“Politics,” John said darkly under his breath.

“We may be stepping through the Gate and not returning to Atlantis, John,” Elizabeth confirmed. 

John rose and looked into Elizabeth’s familiar green eyes, his own dark with emotion. “So be it,” he told her sincerely. “It doesn’t change a thing about how I feel. I don’t regret a single moment I’ve had with you. And given the chance again, I know that I would still choose to be with you. You’re everything I need.”

“I would always choose you,” Elizabeth murmured in reply before John kissed her for a tender, brief moment. 

“We should go,” she whispered against his lips, gently breaking the warm kiss. John nodded and waited for Elizabeth to retrieve the data pad and her computer before walking out of the office with her. They crossed the walkway and were greeted by an agitated Rodney.

“They’re idiots and this review is the height of useless stupidity,” he said fervently. “I’ve included it all here,” he continued, handing Elizabeth a disc. “And I’ve made certain that the IOA and the SGC know that I’m the best scientist that they have and that I refuse to acknowledge that there is anyone more capable of leading this expedition.”

Teyla placed a gentle hand on the astrophysicist’s shoulder. “I believe what Dr. McKay is trying to say is that we all support you both and look forward to your return.”

“Thank you, Teyla,” Elizabeth replied. “I know Atlantis and the expedition will be well looked after.” 

“Keep them all out of trouble while we’re gone,” John added with a grin.

Teyla smiled, “Of course, Colonel.”

“Good luck, Elizabeth,” the Athosian leader offered. “May the Ancients watch over you and see you returned to Atlantis soon.”

Elizabeth nodded in appreciation before ordering the Gate opened. John walked with her down the stairs and stood by her side a moment before the wavering blue event horizon. 

“Where I follow, you'll go," John said quietly before giving Elizabeth a small, lop-sided smile. 

Elizabeth turned to look into John's warm summer green eyes and answered him with a soft smile before stepping through the Gate…


	7. Alone in the Storm

**The crisp light** of autumn gathered in the tower office, chasing shadows and afternoon warmth through the simple Atlantean room. John set his report down on the desk, trying his best to ignore what was missing from the office. 

“Colonel Sheppard.”

John turned at the greeting.

“Is there something you needed, Colonel?” Colonel Caldwell asked as he entered the office and settled behind the desk, placing his laptop down.

“My report,” John answered simply, giving a slight nod in the direction of the waiting mission report. 

“Thank you, Colonel,” Colonel Caldwell replied as he set the report next to the laptop before opening the computer. “Is there anything else?” The Atlantean expedition leader asked when the military commander had not made a move to leave, nor said anything further. 

“No, Sir,” John answered, visibly trying to not look to the bare wall where Elizabeth’s tapestry had once hung. 

“I’ll see you and your team then at 0900 tomorrow for the mission briefing.”

“Yes, Sir.” John turned to leave the office, still trying his best to not notice what was really missing. 

“Colonel Sheppard,” Caldwell said, stopping the younger officer in his path and prompting John to turn back to his commanding officer. 

“I’m just holding the seat,” the older officer said straightforwardly. 

John nodded, silently considering the unspoken reassurance and support from the almost unsuspected source.

“Sir,” he said then and left the office, heading in the direction of the commissary.

Without an immediate mission, duties, or briefing to focus on, John allowed himself to drift absently through the corridors until he finally reached the commissary. Once there, it was almost a relief to become lost in the ocean of sound and movement in the open room. Conversations washed over him without note, and it wasn’t until Teyla unobtrusively directed the colonel to a table with Ronon and herself, that John finally settled with his lunch.

He nodded absently at what John hoped were the right moments, but otherwise, the only sounds that seemed clear to him were his lone heartbeat and the chill sounds of autumn rain beating against the stained glass.

“Are you going to eat that?” John finally heard Ronon ask after what must have been several unanswered minutes.

“What? Oh, no; here,” the military commander answered absently as he slid the turkey sandwich over to the former Runner.

Ronon tore into the sandwich. “What?” He mumbled in response to Teyla’s meaningful look. 

She sighed and shook her head slightly before watching with concern as her friend and team leader stood up from the table.

“It’s okay,” John said with a distracted wave of his hand. “Enjoy.”

“John,” Teyla began to say before the colonel interrupted her gently. 

“It’s okay,” he said, finally looking his worried friend in the eye. “I’m okay,” he tried to reassure her. 

Ronon looked over to his friend as well, his own silent concern a counterpoint to Teyla’s. 

“I’ll see you at 0900 tomorrow,” Colonel Sheppard said by way of parting and walked away before either of his friends could say anything further. They were the closest thing to family that he had, but there was no way that John could find to explain to either of them that there were just some wounds that could, or should not be healed.

His hand went to the ring that he carried in his pocket. John grasped it tightly in his palm, allowing the sensation to become painful before he finally drew the warm piece of jade out. He rolled the elaborate ring in his fingertips, feeling the intricate unity knot design slide in a familiar dance against them.

“It’s _not_ okay, Elizabeth,” John murmured in an aching voice as he finally stood before the door of the Zen-garden. He waved his hand over the blue control crystals and entered the sanctuary. Without hesitation, he walked out onto the open balcony, welcoming the chilling sting of the autumn rain on his skin. 

“Damn,” he swore with aching intensity, continuing to twist the dark jade ring in his fingers.

“It’s not okay. Oh God, Elizabeth, it’s not even in the same galaxy as, okay.”

John looked down at the ring in his fingers, tracing the rich design of the carving. He had picked it up months ago on a mission through the Gate, but had hesitated to give it to Elizabeth. He had hesitated at the edge of everything that the ring meant; the final commitment that it represented. He had hesitated at the pull of gravity. 

_“Set me as a seal upon your heart,”_ he whispered with longing, feeling more than the freezing wash of rain burn along his skin. _“As a seal upon your arm, for love is stronger than death, eternal as the stars,”_ he gasped, twisting the ring in his fingers.

“I didn’t know,” he called into the stinging rain. “Elizabeth!” He yelled, finally releasing all the pain and emotion that he had been running from since the IOA review and returning to Atlantis without Elizabeth at his side. “Elizabeth!” He screamed into the now raging storm. “Elizabeth!”

He clenched his fists at his sides, the ring an almost bruising shape in his left hand as the storm washed over him. It was so loud in his ears that he almost missed the insistent call of the radio in his ear.

“Colonel Sheppard,” Dr. Beckett said, his voice urgent. “Colonel, where are you?”

John stepped out of the storm and answered the doctor’s call. “Yes, Carson.”

“I think that you should come to my office.”

“What is it, Carson?”

“I believe it’s best if we discuss this in my office, lad; it’s about Elizabeth.” Dr. Beckett insisted. 

John felt a tight knot of worry settle in the pit of his belly. “Carson,” he started to say.

“Just meet me in my office, lad,” Dr. Beckett interrupted gently. “We’ll discuss everything there.” 

John was tempted to call Carson back over the radio and demand that he explain himself, but the military commander knew that the doctor would simply direct him once more to the office. The colonel returned the jade ring to his pocket and ran a shaking hand through his wet hair. With a final deep breath, he headed out the garden door and in the direction of the infirmary…


	8. Stronger Than Death

**John hesitated before** the closed hospital door, feeling his own heartbeat fall in synch with the dim sound of the heart monitor on the other side. Slowly he raised his hand and lay it flat on the warm wood of the door before finally stepping into the room. 

“Lizabeth,” he murmured in a devastated voice as he caught his first sight of her. 

He could not remember ever seeing the beautiful diplomat looking so fragile and broken. Elizabeth’s pale skin was almost deathly white in contrast to the livid bruises covering her arms and face, an army of machines kept watch over her vital functions, and an IV tube twisted upward in a dark line from her wrist.

“Lizabeth,” John murmured again, grabbing a chair and dragging it to the side of the bed.

“I should have been there,” he whispered. “No,” he amended. “No… you should have been on Atlantis, with us; with me. You should have been where I could protect you.”

His eyes flickered to a small monitor that kept watch over a second rapid heartbeat.

“Where I could protect you both,” he said softly. 

He was silent a long moment before whispering, “Why didn’t you tell me, ‘Lizabeth? You could have told me, somehow.”

He reached over and brushed back the long, dark tendrils of her hair. His fingers hovered over her cheek, afraid to touch, for fear of hurting her. For moment, his eyes went dark with despair before his expression turned fierce and determined. 

“You have to fight, Elizabeth. You have to come back to me. I know it seems impossible. I know you must feel like it would be so much easier to just let go; to sleep. But you have to fight, just like you’ve always done. You’ve made it out of tougher situations than this and you’ve never let the ‘impossible’ defeat you.”

Suddenly, the door opened and John looked up and over to see a tall, dark, well-dressed man standing in the doorway holding a small, colorful bouquet of pink tiger lilies. 

“Hello,” the man greeted John with a small measure of surprise. “You must be, Colonel Sheppard.”

Something in John’s expression must have prompted the man to add, “Don’t worry, I have the security clearance. I know about the Stargate program and Atlantis, and Elizabeth has mentioned you once or twice, though I’m not sure she ever really meant to.”

“Doctor Wallace,” John said, realizing then who the man was.

“Simon.” He looked over to where Elizabeth lay in the bed. 

“Her mother called me after the accident. I was actually the one that contacted the SGC and arranged to speak with Doctor Beckett. I had hoped that there was something on Atlantis that could help Elizabeth. Unfortunately,” he added as he entered the room completely, “the doctor told me that with Elizabeth’s condition the way it is, we couldn’t risk transporting her to Atlantis, and nothing there could be sent back here, for obvious reasons.” 

Simon’s expression was frustrated and his tone dark as he said the last, and John found himself understanding the other man with perfect clarity for a moment. 

“I’m glad you’re here though.” Again, something in John’s expression must have prompted Simon to explain further. “I love Elizabeth and I want her to have everything that she needs.” He took a breath. “She needs you.”

Dr. Wallace walked over to a small table and set the delicate, clear vase of flowers there in the sunlight. “Her favorite,” he said quietly. “I think because her father used to call her Lily, so they always remind her of him.”

He turned back to face John. “We were together because it was comfortable. We fit in each other’s worlds for so many reasons. We loved how nicely we fit together and how pleasantly it all worked out,” he said without more preamble. 

John listened, waiting for Simon to say everything that he needed to.

“But I don’t think that she ever really needed me.” He looked at John. “I know she loved me, but I don’t think that she ever really needed me. She needs you,” the doctor finished, a quiet, if somewhat sad, acceptance in his voice. 

“You’re the one that pulled strings…”

“To get you here… yes,” Simon confirmed. “And to get Elizabeth reassigned as the expedition leader when she recovers.” He shrugged. “Elizabeth’s not the only one with ‘friends’ in high places. And my friends happen to owe me one or two really big favors.”

“Why?” John asked, trying to understand the man before him.

“Besides the obvious, that she’s the best for the job and Atlantis?” Simon took a moment, considering the man across from him. “Maybe because I’m as much a hopeless romantic as she is.” He shrugged lightly. 

John nodded in thanks.

Simon stepped over to the bed and held Elizabeth’s hand lightly, careful not to hurt her and avoiding the IV. “Keep fighting, Elizabeth, you have a city to get back to.” He took a moment then added, “And Liz, he is a good man.” Simon gave her a ghost of a kiss on her forehead and turned to go. Before he left though, the doctor turned back once more to the man still sitting by Elizabeth’s bedside.

“Oh, and Colonel, a word of advice? If you haven’t bought her a ring yet, you should,” Simon said almost cryptically and somewhat sadly before opening the door and heading out into the hallway beyond…


	9. Destiny

_~A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature  
to stop speech when words become superfluous.~_

* * *

**John slid Elizabeth’s** ring back into his pocket, allowing his fingertips to caress the elaborate design one last time before withdrawing his hand. 

“Captain Kirk settles down,” the colonel whispered under his breath, remembering something that Rodney had said when he saw Elizabeth and John return on the _Daedalus._

With a quiet smile, he made his way across the walkway and over to her office. With a loose-limbed, masculine grace, he leaned unnoticed in the doorway and let his attention wander for a moment. 

With a pleased sense of contentment, he saw that Elizabeth had once more claimed the space as her own. The walls were again adorned with various mementos from her life back on Earth; her tapestry from Nepal, as well as the tribal masks from Africa and Australia. Various _object d’art_ from the Pegasus galaxy rested over scattered surfaces, all of them gifts from many people, including Teyla, and surprisingly, Ronon. On her desk there was even a new picture that Elizabeth had captured in an unguarded moment, showing John playing with Sedge.

Finally, John allowed his gaze to linger on Elizabeth where she sat at her desk, her laptop open before her as she reviewed the latest mission reports.

“Colonel,” she said finally, not looking up from her reports. “Can I help you with something?” 

The military commander responded to the question by quietly stepping into the office and settling himself on the edge of Elizabeth’s desk, causing her to look up. John smiled innocently at her, prompting the Atlantean leader to raise an eyebrow in response. He only smiled shamelessly in reply and Elizabeth sighed softly before returning her attention back to her reports.

Now given a better view from his perch on the desk edge, John admired the beautiful woman before him. His eyes traveled the path that his hands longed to take; tangling in her long, dark curls, and brushing over her softly freckled cheek, then down along her slender arms, and finally coming to rest at Elizabeth’s right hand laying lightly on the gentle swell of her belly. 

He watched Elizabeth absently trace a small circle there with her fingers and once more felt the heady mix of emotions that he experienced every time he thought of how she was carrying his child. There was the purely male response of pleasure in the knowledge that Elizabeth was going to have his baby. There was also a small, wild sense of almost terror at the thought that he was going to be a father. And a profound sense of love and joy balanced the whole, almost painful ache of emotion somewhere in his heart, making his pulse thrum with it.

“John?” 

He saw that Elizabeth was now looking at him, and he wondered how long she had been trying to get his attention as he lost himself in his thoughts. 

“Mmm?”

“I asked if there was something that you needed?”

He smiled mischievously in response before hopping down from the desk and walking over to where Elizabeth sat. 

“You,” he replied playfully. 

Again, Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in response. “Just you,” he insisted, surprising her with an impulsive kiss before taking her hand and urging her up from the chair. “Come with me.”

“John,” she protested. “John, I still have reports to review.”

The military commander smiled at the comfortable sense of déjà vu that Elizabeth’s protest evoked. “And they’ll all still be right here for you tomorrow morning,” he reasoned as he lead her to the door and let go of her hand for a moment so that he could brush a stray curl of her dark hair back. 

“What are you up too?” 

“Why do you always think I’m _up_ to something?” John asked in mock offense. 

“Experience,” Elizabeth responded with a straight face.

John gave her a lop-sided grin in response and took Elizabeth’s hand once more so that he could lead her through the door and past the handful of technicians on watch during the still, twilight hour. And if they hid smiles, it was only after the pair were out of sight. 

“John,” Elizabeth protested more seriously as they made their way out of the Gateroom and into the open corridors of Atlantis. “John,” she repeated after several moments and deliberately passing a transporter.

“No transporters,” he answered with a quiet protectiveness. 

“Carson says that they’re perfectly safe, John.”

“Mmm,” he replied in an attempt at a noncommittal tone, but otherwise making no move to utilize any of the Ancient devices as he walked with Elizabeth in the direction of the Zen-garden.

“The Ancients must have used them. They would have certainly made sure that they were safe.”

“Mmm,” he responded, rubbing his thumb gently over her hand where he held it.

“Is this the point where I have to remind you of the obvious, John? _‘Women have been doing this for centuries_ …”

“No transporters,” John interrupted gently as they continued to walk the hushed and mostly empty corridors.

The Atlantean leader accepted his protectiveness finally with a quiet sigh and kept her hand in his as they walked. 

“You’re not going to tell me are you?” She asked eventually.

“Tell you?”

“What you’re up to.”

“Trust me,” he reassured her.

“I do. I have, since the moment we met,” Elizabeth answered sincerely, meeting his summer green eyes with her own ocean hued ones. “Even if you are a pain in the ass sometimes,” she added with a teasing grin. 

He gave her a smirk in response that caused Elizabeth to laugh lightly. “There’s a certain stubborn doctor I know that could have the same said of her,” he quipped back, grinning shamelessly. 

Elizabeth’s expression caused John to laugh himself before lightly kissing her on the nose as they reached the garden door. 

“John,” she started to say, only to be gently interrupted by her military commander placing a finger to her lips.

“Trust me,” he repeated and shrugged out of his black leather jacket. He slipped it carefully around her shoulders and lead Elizabeth into the soft chill of the Atlantean garden. 

“ _Li’tasi_ ,” Elizabeth said with a small surprised laugh, looking around the tiny dancing blue lights that hovered above several small silver and green leafed bushes that had been planted around the open garden. 

“Dr. Parrish has been doing studies on the local plant-life. He found these bushes, growing all along the shorelines on the mainland. They attract the _li’tasi_. It’s where they like to live out their life cycle. He assures me that they’re okay, and Dr. Tapping checked out the _li’tasi_ ,” John said as Elizabeth walked over to one of the plants. She held out her hand, and a dozen of the tiny glowing creatures came to dance around her fingers.

“Dr. Tapping says that they also seem to like the…” John started to explain before Elizabeth stopped him with a soft laugh.

“John.”

He gave a half embarrassed smile and shrugged his hands into his pockets. The warm jade ring was still in his left pocket and he fingered it neverously. “I guess I just… well I knew that you…” he tripped over the words.

Elizabeth gave him the smile that she kept only for him before stepping further into the heart of the garden. John followed quietly, content to watch the Atlantean leader return to more than just the paperwork and danger of Atlantis. Silently, he thanked Simon Wallace as he watched Elizabeth brush her fingertips along the leaves of one of the _li’tasi_ bushes.

Suddenly, a bright, surprised laugh startled the _li’tasi_ hovering near her.

“She moved,” Elizabeth explained when she saw John’s expression. “Here,” she invited him over with a small wave of her free hand, placing her other against the gentle swell of her belly. 

The colonel joined her, and let Elizabeth guide his hand, placing it lightly on her belly before laying both of hers on top of it. 

“There,” she murmured and John felt a feather light flutter against his palm.

“That’s the baby?” He asked, his own voice dropping to a half whisper. 

Elizabeth’s smile was radiant. 

“That’s our baby,” John murmured in wonder, feeling a savage kick of emotion send his pulse racing; a thousand and one fears; a thousand and one joys. Even in his wildest dreams, he could never have imagined that this was where he would be when he agreed to join the Atlantis expedition. 

“Elizabeth,” he began to say then. “Lizabeth, I… that is… I think… I mean, I wanted to know… I wanted to ask…” He stumbled through the words. 

She gave him a bemused look as John took a deep breath. 

“The only poetry I really know is you,” he began again softly. “The only song I can hear is my heartbeat when I’m with you,” he murmured. “The only profound thing I can say is your name. I…” he paused, reaching into his pocket to take out the ring that he had carried almost constantly since he had gotten it for Elizabeth months ago.

“I…”

Elizabeth looked to the elaborate, beautiful jade ring that John held in his fingers.

“Oh God, I’m so bad at this.”

Elizabeth smiled and kissed him. He returned the kiss passionately, kissing her until they were both breathless. 

“Not so bad,” she whispered with a smile in her voice. 

John slipped the ring onto Elizabeth’s finger, feeling something akin to the initial feeling of flight in combat; a dizzying sense of euphoria mixed with an adrenalin fueled rush of almost painful anticipation. 

“We can’t escape gravity,” he murmured in a deep voice.

“But we can fall together,” she assured him, pulling him back for another kiss as the _li’tasi_ danced around them in the twilight like stars…

**Fin**


End file.
